


Strawberry Dates

by galactibi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, tenn's trans and thats just canon baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactibi/pseuds/galactibi
Summary: “You brought me to… a sweets district?”Nagi nodded enthusiastically, “Why yes! I heard about their marvelous desserts and why wouldn’t I take you along with me? After all, you’ve got the biggest sweet tooth out of all of us.”Tenn scoffed, “Don’t let Tamaki-kun hear you say that, he’ll probably challenge me to another sweets challenge.”





	Strawberry Dates

Tenn pulled the facemask up higher on his nose, leaning close but not close enough to be noticeable. If Nagi did happen to notice, Tenn could’ve just blamed it on the bus movement, so his plan was foolproof in the end. 

“So, still not telling me where we’re going Nagi?”

Nagi shook his head and grinned, only noticeable through the crinkles in his eyes, “No my dear prince, it’s a surprise after all.”

Tenn sighed but smiled to himself nonetheless, if it was a surprise Nagi wanted then who was he to deny him?

Minutes ticked by, people got off, and the sun stood high in the sky, yet they were still on the bus. At one point Tenn got so bored that he flipped out his phone and decided to check his socials and games to pass the time, just when he had received his login bonus from the Magical Kokona app he played sometimes Nagi grabbed his hand. 

“We’ve reached our stop, my prince.”

Tenn clicked off his phone and followed him off the bus, sticking close but not close enough for it to be noticeable to the strangers possibly watching them. 

“You brought me to… a sweets district?”

Nagi nodded enthusiastically, “Why yes! I heard about their marvelous desserts and why wouldn’t I take you along with me? After all, you’ve got the biggest sweet tooth out of all of us.”

Tenn scoffed, “Don’t let Tamaki-kun hear you say that, he’ll probably challenge me to another sweets challenge.”

At that they both broke out into a small fit of laughter, Tenn almost leaning into Nagi before he caught himself. They were still in public, nothing noticeable was allowed to happen. Still, Nagi outstretched his hand to Tenn, “Shall we go?”

Tenn took his hand and nodded, “We shall.”

Nagi led them to a building with glass windows decorated with a white exterior, and a sign that read “Sweet Sensations.” While the outside wasn’t all that impressive, what caught Tenn’s eyes were of course, the strawberry desserts on display.

A small chime of a bell alerted the workers inside that they had customers, and someone tall with slicked back hair came up to them almost immediately, almost as if they were expecting them.

“Mr. Rokuya, a pleasure to see you again. I see you brought someone new?”

“Why yes, this is my dear friend, Kujo-shi. Please do take us back to my room so that we may look over the menu.”

The waiter nodded and led them to the back of the shop where it seemed like only employees were able to go, Tenn couldn’t help but wonder how unusual it was that Nagi of all people had a private room at some random desserts shop. But it was Nagi, so Tenn still smiled to himself all the same.

Handing them two menus, the waiter nodded at them both and left. At that, Tenn took off his disguise as Nagi did the same. Privacy was a luxury, and they were grateful to have it again.

“So Kujo-shi, anything catch your eye?”

Tenn smirked, “When it’s just us you’re free to drop the formalities, Nagi. But the chocolate ganache cake with strawberries looked good…”

Nagi chuckled, “I thought so, I knew you loved strawberries so that’s why I chose this place, not to mention they also have donuts here that you can take home for later.”

He swore Tenn’s eyes widened a bit at that, but he brushed it off with a cough and hunched behind the menu. God, Tenn was adorable when he wasn’t uptight and letting the mold of a perfect idol weigh him down. At times he even acted like a cat, though maybe he’d tell Tenn that later, he didn’t want to ruin their date just yet.

Before Nagi could break the comfortable silence once more, their waiter came back with two glasses of water and a calm smile. “Have you two gentlemen decided on what you’d like to order?”

Tenn nodded and let Nagi speak for them, “Yes, two slices of your strawberry chocolate ganache cake please, and a dozen donuts to take home.”

The waiter nodded, retrieved their menus and left to bring them back their dessert.

“I take it you come here often?”

Nagi shook his head and folded his hands under his chin, “No, I’ve only been here once before, so it’s only natural that I’d want to take my lovely boyfriend with me here as well.”

Tenn’s eyes widened, “Nagi you know we’re in p-”

“There’s no cameras or recording of any kind in here, I made sure of that. Relax, _Tenn_ , I would never put your career in danger over a simple date. I swear on my life.”

Tenn deflated at that, “You really do think of everything, don’t you… Well I- thank you, it’s nice being able to have my guard down sometimes.”

“I understand completely, but really. It’s okay to be yourself right now, in fact once the waiter comes back in any moment now, you’ll be free to be yourself until you get bored and want to leave.”

Almost immediately after Nagi said that, the aforementioned waiter came in holding two plates. They placed the dishes in front of the pair, and left with a smile and a slight bow to Nagi. Tenn looked at the display with slight confusion, but brushed it off as something to do with Nagi being a probably high paying customer.

“My dear Tenn, do let me know what you think of it. I think you’ll enjoy it almost as much as those homemade donuts you love so much.”

Tenn raised an eyebrow, but took a bite and hoped that Nagi didn’t see his eyes widen. Chosing to ignore Nagi’s smirk, he took another bite, and another, only pausing to take tiny sips of his glass of water.

Nagi leaned his chin on one hand, “So I take it you enjoy it, my angel?”

“Nagi, you’re the real angel here.”

Blush dusted Nagi’s face, up to the tips of his ears. “K-Kujo-shi I don’t-”

“Tenn. And please, for someone so smooth at flirting, you’d think you’d know who the real angel here is.”

“Ah there you go again… Maybe you should take Yaotome-shi up on a flirting contest sometime.”

Tenn waved a hand in dismissal, “Oh please, Gaku can’t flirt to save his life. Believe me, I’ve seen it up close.”

“Oh, I’m sure you have. Then maybe you could try that contest with me?”

He raised an eyebrow, “Is that your way of asking me out on another date?”

“Well would you accept?”

Tenn paused to chew on a strawberry, “Mayhaps.”

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe i birthed the nagitenn tag smh, but anyways thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it! stan nagitenn
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lesbiangrima) ;p


End file.
